Torque
by MCCS
Summary: Two gangs fight for place in the desert to their illegal races. The Circle and the Clave. When Jace discovers the connection of his family with the Circle he join the Clave for revenge. Leader and restoring the status of the Clave he haven't idea he'll be arrested with Valentine's daughter. A danger love which will take both to breaking point and Clary will try all pleasures outlaw
1. Runner

Chapter one – Runner

POV Jace

I'm Jace Herondale, Stephen and Celine Herondale's son. I've lived with my parents until my seventeenth birthday, when I discovered who they really were.

Criminals. Both. My father, Stephen, always worked to your friend Valentine. Since high school they stayed together and when Morgenstern decided to get in into outlaw life Stephen followed him. My father always loved a only women in your life: Amatis; and she was abandoned by him when Valentine realized that she worked to your rival gang.

My father broken up with his love to marry with Celine, who was friend and loyal follower of Valentine's think. So… here I am.

For my whole life, my father hid from me your real job. He was bank manager, the bank witch Valentine use to assault to cover all your arrears. You must to be curious to know for what he needed funds, aren't you? Illegal car races, drugs and weapons.

Jonathan Morgenstern was your son, who received the orders. Valentine worked on a penitentiary, infiltrated, to always solve the your men whose were arrested. And the administration was on Jonathan's hands. Both, father and son, have a grotesque appearance. Pale skin, white hair and demoniac black eyes.

However, was a common day and I woke up early, took a shower and went to a morning run. I always liked to run before breakfast. My body shows no musculature of a guy under eighteen years old, even I was turning into eighteen in few months; and my father encouraged any tattoo since I turned fifteen. I should have realized.

I never forgot my headphones, but happened that day. When I arrived home without headphones to muffle the loud discussion in my father's office, I couldn't stop myself to heard it behind the door.

Valentine's voice scared me. He screams how my father couldn't take your obligations forward and how I should have already begin my training to take Stephen's position on the gang.

I walked away in complete silence while the voices became lower and lower. When they completely disappeared, words echoed in my head. Stephen was building me to serve Valentine Morgenstern and assume your position since my fifteenth birthday. And was that night when I run away.

Was a cold winter night, but nothing impossible to handle. I took some things that a I could transport on my motorcycle. I searched into Stephen's office for more information and before live the house I wrote a message in blood on my room's wall **"GAME ON".**

My motorcycle roaring keep me awake for hours until I found what I have looking for. I was lucky to discover the name of the group that fought the Valentine's Circle. The Clave.

Pseudo anarchists. A subgroup, named Shadowhunters, said that they were charges to clean the society. Killing all the people who don't deserved to live, most of them were Circle's members. I have known if I wanted revenge I needed join the Clave.

For the night I just watch them hidden on the desert. I heard men saying about a dubious information about a Valentine's supposed daughter. I've discovered the truth. He had a daughter, Clarissa Morgenstern. Her mother was poisoned slowly after give birth to a Morgenstern heir, but she was saved when discovered be pregnant again.

When the girl was born, the mother ran away with an employer – who went to school with Valentine and herself – before your husband reorder give to her the poison again.

The men of Clave were discussing obscenities and it torn the dawn. They said they will fuck the girl soul out when put their hands on her to revenge all done by your father. When they all slept, I let my body relax and sleep a little. And when I woke up the odds weren't in my favor.

Laughs sounds and screams woke me up past twelve o'clock. I was sleeping upon my motorcycle and a man kick me to the ground. I rolled in reflex action and stood quickly.

A group was near grabbing chains, crowbars, even a piece of glowing iron outed from hell.

A man move forward and he wasn't too much older than me. My arms were bigger than yours, but he don't care. He had weapons and employers all around.

— Who are you? – He asked with smirk.

— Jace. – I answered dryly.

— Last name, Goldie. – Insisted.

— Look… - I joke. – Until last night I answered by Herondale.

Immediately I heard sounds of guns and knives rolling out their covers.

— Why _until last night_? – One of your guards asked.

— I discovered all my father's life work to Valentine Morgenstern. I left them.

— Discovered? – Laugh the first man. – Why you think we'll believe in you?

— I'm here, - I opened my arms. – on the devil nest. Which other reason could bring me here? I want to join the Clave.

— How old are you, kid? – The second asked.

— I turn eighteen in three months. – Laugh, laugh, laugh.

— All right! – The first one said. – We will have a race.

Roars and screams filled my ears. It looked like a chorus of beasts. And, so, the first said:

— By the way, I'm Alaric. The leader.

 _Fuck!_

That guy have never ever lost a race in your short life. He race since fifteen and was under twenty-seven.

A man with no tattoos and biceps opened way followed by a girl, he grab my arm and she my motorcycle. Slowly I was conducted into their camp and into a tent which glows with glitter.

First I look at the tall girl with the black hair like her eyes, your arms were covered by tattoos and weapons were hanging in your teeth. Definitely that tent doesn't belonged to her. So I looked at the man who conducted me and he was trying – yet – to look like a gross man. He wasn't. Nor at this planet neither at the moon. The tent belonged to him.

— You really are Stephen's child? – He asked with a voice totally different that minutes ago.

— Magnus. – The girl warned and your face turned into a pseudo caveman, again. Or almost.

— I know what you are, and, yeah, I'm Jace Herondale. Was.. I don't know. – I joke. – Why is the motorcycle in here?

— You will cannot say your bike was sabotage. – The girl looked too much man than Magnus.

— What means 'I know what you are'?

I stayed in silence with smirk joking in my lips.

He sighed.

— You don't seems so bad. I think you could be good here. – Said.

The girl agreed and sat on the bed.

— By the way, I'm Isabelle Lightwood.

At the moment I took a few steps back and touch my _bike._

— You know each other. – Magnus accused.

I confirm with a movement of my head.

— I thought you wouldn't remember me. We had six years old.

— If you can, why I cannot?

Silence.

— I ran just like you. Alec trying to be responsible and protect us from that life following orders from Morgenstern. And when he ran, brought me. He had contacts inside Clave.

— Well, we have to give you the rules. – Magnus interfere.

Isabelle sighed.

— Yeah, I think Alaric could create more rules just to kill you lower or faster. Always is the same shit. No offence, Jace, but no one won that piece of shit.

— So… how the people get in the Clave?

— They don't. They all are chosen. But always shows up an asshole trying to. He always challenge, but never a race. The race trophy is the Clave's leadership.

Alaric was the son of the ancient dead Clave's leader.

— You have to relax. The race is tonight. I'll take some food. – Magnus out.

— I wouldn't care if you win, Alaric must be replaced immediately. – Isabelle muttered.

Hey, I have to apologize, I have no beta, I am brazilian writer and have two books published, but in english I have not practiced. Sorry sorry sorry.

This story have until now 67k words in portuguese [posted on Nyah! Fanfiction].


	2. Clave

**Hey!**

 **I'm sorry again. I promise I'll do my best to translate the fanfiction.**

 **If you have a suggestion about a word I have been using out of the context or anything, tell me!**

 **Good read!**

Chapter Two – Clave

They woke me up by eleven p.m and guided to my motorcycle outside of the tent. The screams out there were so loud that I couldn't hear what Magnus was trying to say about the race.

I was walking in a corridor flanked by tents and superbikes. Hundreds of people like an ant-hiil, all of them looking at me and some saying how I'll die. And the music was ringing loud somewhere on the Clave's camp.

Soon the mass gave way to a super red bike detailed in blue. No symbols to indicate your manufacturer, what indicated that Alaric build it by himself to kill everyone whose he wanted at races. What could explain your victories.

— Be careful. – Isabelle said. – He never rides that bike to internal races.

My heart was almost in my mouth and I was so fucking nervous. But, the life with my father taught me never show my feelings in these situations. When Alaric stopped in front of me I just smirked and didn't say anything about your bike as he was expecting.

I closed my jacket and took the helmet while he still looking at me with your initial smile fading slowly. Put on your own helmet and headed to the starting line. I did the same and followed him without look one more time to Isabelle or Magnus.

While I was following him I was looking for weakness on the robust structure of your bike. Once I race against a man for a useful mechanical device. I won, of course. My bike had the device and it'll make the difference. The device: a blade. Just to press the button and the bike on my side would fly. But, certainly that tires were impossible to penetrate. But, I could use the electronic system. I could cut it and take him off the competition, the hard thing would be stay side by side with the monsterbike.

I approached to starting line and nodded. I saw his smile under the helmet. He wasn't using jacket and your naked arms showed tattoos of wolves. He wasn't concerned, sure that he'll win.

A black haired woman, beautiful and full of curves dressing a hot skirt and with your breasts in countdown to explode off your t-shirt walked until the front of us. The screams got louder and obscenities left the lips of the Clave's men.

She raised a handkerchief and smiled. I could hear "Maia" "suck" "dick", but my attention was just on the man next to me. He did your motor roar so loud as it was possible and I did the same like an answer to your action. I let him to be positioned a few centimeters in front of me. And when the handkerchief touched the ground, he fired.

I stayed behind for my own will to calculate what to do next to get an approaching. Obviously he had a device to deceive the race. Maybe it was more dangerous than my copy of one of Da Vinci's inventions.

If you're asking to yourself, my parents didn't knew about my victory or about the device. My bike was bought with my own money and the Ferrari that he gave me on my birthday I left behind without drive seven miles.

In a minute we left the camp and the corridor filled up with Clave's cheering your leader.

The camp was situated in a desert. Far away? It's impossible.

When we moved away from the camp I could see what Magnus told me. A circuit was built : cars to 'jump', strange objects and substances in the way, and a bifurcation. We had to pass on the same obstacles – theoretically – because the bifurcation should divide us to meet each other at the end of the circuit and return to the camp. Unfair.

Immediately I knew what killed the others. So, when Alaric turn left I followed him and saw his hesitation for see me in your back. And so he pushed the first button in your superbike. I felt the power shocking on my own and I was destabilized for a second but I could recover my position.

Comparing both sides I could see that the cars on the left had no tires what means that it would be shorter for jumping than 'my side'; saw too nails and glowing iron flanking a safe passage for him. Completely unfair. The thing that most surprise me was the position of the open way. Always alternating to see he was fighting with the obstacles.

When we left the circuit he slowed the bike and I saw the he'll try to kick my bike. Typical. I just destroyed your cheat, your position in the Clave was in danger. As him piloted by my side I did: pushed the button and the blades started to spin out of the structure of the bike. Four hundred rpm. Alaric got away laterally and conduced your bike to me in high speed. Timing the collision I pushed the second button and flying spinning blades hit your bike.

Smell of burned rubber filled the air joining to the smoke coming out of your bike. I was wrong, that wasn't the electronic circuit, but something important because I heard your moan seconds before I push one more button and 'fly' forward. When my bike destabilized again, I knew what happened.

The explosion was what destabilized me, but I was close to the camp already. I slowed until I arrive where should be the finish of the race. I got off the bike to see what was left over from the explosion. There was no chance he had survived. I did. I was the new Clave's leader.

I looked around and no one wanted to approach more than ten feet. By the moment I thought I was in trouble, but I realized that one of the blades was still spinning. I smirked as turn the killing machine down. And so the silence was forgotten and they screamed their lungs out.

After that, Isabelle and Magnus dragged me to the boss tent. There we met Alec, her elder brother and the Alaric's things on boxes. Isabelle told me to look for possible things I wanted to keep but the only thing was your money. And, of course, one of your trophies was hung at the entrance almost destroyed just for warning.

I needed to prove that a seventeen-year- old guy could handle the Clave.

 **Brazilian kisses ;D**

 **Just to remember, this fiction was originally posted on Nyah! Fanfiction by me [MC]**

 **And I have two published books in portuguese, but in english I've been no practiced.**

 _Tchau._


	3. Circle

**At first: thanks. About "your": I didn't realize. In Portuguese,** _ **her, his,**_ **literally means "your". It is the same word and it made me do the wrong translation. I apologize.**

Chapter three – Circle

POV Jace

I woke up with the sunshine on my face through the tent's entrance. I knew nothing about the Clave's moving city. I knew nothing if I would be alive next day. Sure, some were freaking out because I killed Alaric, but, others – most of them - were at my side. I guess.

See Isabelle and Alec in there was unexpected, but they had great positions on the Clave. They tell me they were Shadowhunters and with both near should means that the others wouldn't try to kill me through the night. But, I woke up sometimes in the middle of the night.

The leader's tent had the same size – or almost – of my room back the Herondale manor. Bathtub, king size bed, place for all the kinds of things, and, of course, weapons. I admit: some of them I knew, but others… I never saw in my life. Isabelle and Alec told me they would teach me at the moment I got out of my bed.

I got out of the bed and saw that someone let hot water on bathtub. I could live with that. Took the clothes off and submerged on the water. Then, someone came inside. Naked. Only with a towel around her body. Was the one who they called Maia last night. She stepped into the tub with me. Yeah, sponge bath. Awesome.

After my first 'bath' at the place I took the new clothes and a gun putting on a holster over the jacket. Then, I met Isabelle waiting me outside.

— There's someone who knows everything about computers? - I asked.

— Sure, follow me, boss. – She joke.

We arrived in a tent no much larger, but overflowing machines and computers. Certainly, was the Clave's hacker.

— Simon, this is our new leader, Jace.

— Herondale. – I completed. I wanted be known as Herondale even my father disinheriting me.

— I can see the Circle discovering about that. – He said to himself.

Simon was a brown haired guy, the hair cut short and glasses. I couldn't see him on a motorcycle, the people would laugh during all day with that scene. I was holding to don't do that in front of him.

— So… What your majesty needs? – He apparently didn't like his new leader.

— I need you to transfer all my money to a secure bank account. Away from my family and… could you steal a third of each Herondale alive on this world?

— Of course- I can do that.

— Great, I need to give an incentive to the Clave.

The days were passing by. Weeks. Firsts months. And finally these people started to believe in me as a leader. I've got program a race which I race by myself and was the winner. Alaric wasn't racing by himself and his chosen were messing the Clave's reputation. But I was ready to fix it.

At the end of the first month, I put Jordan to race and he came back with second position (thing that Alaric and his chosen weren't getting). But that had a consequence, the Alaric's death and that his sucessor was a teenager spread like disease.

Certainly, my father had already joined the pieces. Soon the Circle would be getting after me.

I convoked an assemble on second week of the second month to let they know what was happening. That wasn't Alaric's way, what surprised them. They have been always in the dark about decisions.

At the fourth month a great opportunity showed up, but my experience warned me. So I called them to talk about.

— I've receive a proposal: a competition of two days. - Voices started to get loud. - With a reward of fifty thousand to the first, twenty five to the second position. Being allowed three racers.

Now the voices got louder and I had to wait a minute to continue.

— But I think it's a trap. From the Circle.

For a moment they stayed completely in silence, then they acted like cave men. Screaming. From my improvised stage, with my personal security: Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Chris, I watched they deciding by themselves what they thought. Some wanted a spy to check and others rather take the risk and send only the racers.

— Ok, let's take a vote.

By the end of the night we had decided. Me, Jordan, Macon, Alec, Magnus and Chris would go there. After hours arguing I accepted. They weren't happy to take the risk to loose their new leader. So, I needed my personal guard to go with me.

We left early, but like I said, was a trap. Police cars came from everywhere around us just in the moment we crossed the desert boudary. They never crosses the boundary to our city on wheels, but when we were out, they tried; frequently, police officers were killed. Lucky, Magnus escaped.

But me, as a great leader I guided the persecution far away from the camp. Maybe, they decided invade the camp on that day. I wouldn't show the way. They took my motorcycle and I was handcuffed and threw inside a car with the others and condemned to a year in prison until someone could, finaly pay the bail.

When I thought anything could be worse, they covered our heads and I realized everything just to getting worse.

We were took to a place whose no Clave's members would go by themselves. My head was uncovered and I heard:

— You are not so good now, are you, little Herondale?

We were beeing locked at the penitentiary where Valentine was infiltrated. The Institute. Managed by Hodge Starkweather, ex-member of Circle, condemned to manager the penitentiary, in another way his destiny would be death. And so, Valentine was making use of it to reach the Clave. When one of us disappeared we've known what happened. But, the unknown place didn't allow rescue. The location of the penitentiary was completely under seven keys.

There we were threw on a cell next to Circle's. Valentine could be responsible to order prisons, but order to set free his men would be suspicious.

At the firsts months his men did everything to try our temper and make the guards punish us. I confess, was scared when they threw me into the arena to fight against the worts prisoner. But I had lucky, he was injured I just use it in my favor.

With no much time I was being respected and hated. Other men were threw on our cell at the fifth who owed money to Valentine. Big and scariest, Alec could say. We fought sometimes during the first week, but one of them was practicaly destroyed by my personal guard and he was removed from the cell.

The corridor smelled everything. Cells in both sides with men desperate for sex. Every time the sounds were heard, they were always fucking each other. I realized Alec was gay in there, when he turned on with the sounds. Because of that I've never allowed that happened on my cell and it wasn't helping me.

I was arrested just after turns eighteen, I laught about that with my personal guard in begginning, but, by the ninth month wasn't too funny. To keep my body I was using the iron bars. Was a long time to get that result. Just a sunbath wouldn't be enough; an one hour we were back into the gray hell. In shadows again.

Like a gift, for them, in the middle of the month the cops put Circle's members on my cell. In the beginning they tried to kill us, but my guard and the others stopped. The cell was already overcrowding!

By the end of the month happened something that tumulted all prisoners. Hundred men talking about rumors in my session. I was sat against the wall on my cell, thinking, - if I didn't do that I would be crazy in few days - so I heard the cell's door being open. My heart stopped when I saw - who they were throwing inside - and realized the reason of the protests outside and the men inside thanking God.

 **Hey! POV Clary next :)**

 _ **Tchau.**_


End file.
